Fated
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Talisa and Alessia were abandoned at birth and raised by Cybertronians. But while Allie was raised by Decepticons Tallie was raised by the Autobots. Together they could save the word but against each other they could destroy it. ROTF
1. Chapter One: Ordinary, not so much

Author's Note: This is the companion story for Tallie and Allie's Rules of the Universe though you don't have to read that to read and follow this. These first two chapters are just a short of introduction to Tallie and Allie so not anything amazingly interesting. Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Ordinary, not so much<em>

To all outward influences Talisa Adams looked ordinary. The truth was that she was in no way an ordinary seventeen year old. In fact Adams wasn't even her real last name. Tallie shouldered her backpack and glared at the grey sky outside the school. The bell that signaled the end of the day had this gloomy Friday had rang twenty minutes ago and there was still no sign of her guardian. She glanced around the empty parking lot and at the road hopefully. A car zoomed past but it wasn't the right one. Tallie sighed and slipped outside to sit on the school steps. She was dressed the same as always in a pair of light colored blue jeans with black ink designs drawn on them and a purple tank top with her blonde hair streaked with light lavender highlights was pulled back in a low ponytail. Her white converse also sported doodles, this time in paint marker. Tallie loved anything to do with art and normally that would have kept her occupied until someone came to pick her up but not today. Today she was worried.

Tallie had a cell phone and she had called Jazz's number but gotten nothing. She wasn't to the point of calling the NEST hotline yet but she was getting close to that point even if no one was there. That was when a Pontiac Solstice pulled into the school parking lot. "Finally," Tallie muttered before schooling her face into an uninterested look and walking over. The driver's door flew open before she could reach for the handle and Tallie climbed in, feeling her worry return. "What's going on Jazz?" she asked more sharply than she had originally intended.

"Optimus is dead. Megatron killed him," Jazz said after a long pause.

"What?" Tallie yelped, going stiff.

"He's dead and they're working on closing down NEST," Jazz said. Tallie stayed silent, head down and hands twisting worriedly. As soon as they arrived at the current NEST base Tallie slipped out of the car and darted off to her room. She tossed her backpack on the floor and sighed as her phone transformed and slipped out. The robotic baby alligator slipped over to her bed that she had flopped on and curled up on her lap, purring slightly in an attempt to comfort her. Tears dripped down her face and Tallie hugged the small creature.

"I just can't believe he's dead," she whispered softly. The alligator let out a little concerned chirp as Tallie began to sob softly. "I'll...I'll be...fine," Tallie said through her tears. She cried until she fell into stress and exhaustion induced sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: The Prime is dead

Author's Note: And now the second chapter of introductions, this one to Allie. Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Prime is dead<em>

Alessia shifted in annoyance when someone knocked on her door at four in the morning. "What is it?" she mumbled and whoever it was knocked again. "What?" she snapped, not getting up from her position tangled up in her sheets.

"Megatron-wants-everyone-in-rec-room," Frenzy's voice said.

"Alright," Allie groaned. "I'll be out in a minute." She rolled out of bed and made her way across her room to the closet in the dark. She flipped on the closet light, grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black cropped T-shirt that showed off her muscular stomach, changing clothes quickly and pulling on her steel toed work books before pulling her brown hair into a ponytail and slipping out the door.

Her boots clicked on the steel floor as she made her way into the dead silent rec room. Everyone was present except for Megatron and the atmosphere in the room was tense. "What's going on?" Allie asked softly but no one answered her. She huffed in frustration wishing that her guardian was here now. Soundwave was currently back in space watching the human communication networks for Megatron. Soundwave would have explained what was going on. Then she and all the others stiffened as they heard the thunk of footsteps heading the direction of the rec room. Megatron entered moments later.

"Prime is dead," he roared and then room exploded into cheers. The worst of the Decepticons enemies for many years was finally gone. Allie grinned but she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. Tallie would be hurting right now. She quickly shoved that thought out of her mind. Why should she care if Tallie was hurting. The other girl was a pain in the aft and most definitely not Allie's friend.

Allie yawned widely as the Decepticons chatted on and on about the amazing quality of the success and how well their plans would go with Prime out of the way. The teen didn't move from her spot, knowing that she would probably be stepped on by accident. She would just have to stay here until everything calmed down. She yawned again as Frenzy shifted irritably next to her and moments later she was asleep again.


	3. Chapter Three: Awkward Apology

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to finally finish this chapter! Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _DamonBamon_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Awkward apology<em>

Tallie showered and dressed quickly the next morning and made her way downstairs. She wasn't expecting Mikaela Banes to be at the base at six thirty in the morning but somehow the other girl already was there. "Sam said to tell you sorry," Mikaela said, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "He says it was his fault Optimus is dead and everything is falling apart for you."

"How can it be his fault? It's not like he killed Optimus," Tallie said, swiping away tears.

"He thinks it is. He thinks if he wouldn't have gone to college none of this would happen," Mikaela replied. Tallie was torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to cry. "You need something to do to distract you?" the older girl asked, concern in her eyes. Tallie nodded. "I need something to do today. We'll go over to my house and hang out. If we get really bored we can clean something," Mikaela said with a slight laugh. Tallie manage a watery laugh in return as her phone transformed back into the phone and slipped in her pocket. Then she followed the older girl out to her scooter.

The two ended up cleaning Mikaela's house until a text from Jazz told Tallie she was to report back to base. "Thanks for helping distract me," she told Mikaela before slipping outside to wait for her guardian to arrive. Sure enough Jazz pulled up a couple minutes later and Tallie slipped inside the silver car without a word of complaint. Back at the base the air was dismal and downcast. Tallie felt tired and ready to give up as she slumped in her room, too upset even to draw. She fell asleep only to wake up hours later hearing a commotion outside.

Still fully dressed Tallie darted out of her room and down the steps. "We have to get to Giza quick before anyone can stop us," Epps called. He had stayed behind with a few others while Lennox had gone on the mission.

"What's going on?" Tallie asked. Epps turned back to look at her and she saw hope waring with sadness in his eyes.

"The kid thinks he may be able to revive Optimus," Epps said. "We have to get the body to Egypt."

"I want to come," Tallie said without thinking. She hadn't realized the Jazz's holoform was right behind her.

"Absolutely not," Jazz snapped and Tallie jumped, whirling around to glare at her guardian.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because it's too dangerous," Jazz said.

"But-" Tallie began to protest.

"You'd just get in the way Talisa," Jazz said coldly. "You're staying here."

"I hate you," Tallie said and then darted by him before he could see the tears pouring down her face. She didn't get far before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Sideswipe's holoform standing there with his messy reddish brown hair and sympathetic blue eyes.

"Do you really want to come," he asked and Tallie nodded. "Follow me," he said and Tallie did without hesitation even though something in her brain was screaming that this was a very bad idea. Who cared anymore anyway?


	4. Chapter Four: Exasperated on Both Ends

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this in forever! Thanks to _Riptide2_, _I am Blueberry_, _Nitrofrost2_, and _kellyviolinthebest_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Exasperated on Both Ends<em>

"You're joking right?" Allie asked Ravage.

"Not at all," the metallic cat mimic replied. "We're going to Egypt."

"In the middle of the school term?" Allie asked, exasperated. "Do you have any idea how much homework I'll have to make up not to mention unexcused absences?"

"Megatron doesn't care and he specifically requested you be there," Ravage replied, also sounding exasperated.

"Fine," Allie snapped. "Let me grab my backpack first though. Then she stormed into her room without another word, reflecting that she was deprived of slamming a door by automatic doors.

Not so far away Tallie was having her own problems. "This is utterly and completely stupid," she hissed at Sideswipe.

"Do you want to come or not?" the mech snapped back at her.

"When it doesn't work I'm blaming this idea on you," Tallie snapped back before climbing into the already full cargo bay of the plane. Full of the body of the deactivated mech known as Optimus Prime. What would he have thought about something like this? That thought alone was enough to make Tallie want to back out but it was too late; Sideswipe had already shut the cargo bay and she was left alone in the dark.

The plane ride to Egypt was mental torture to both girls. Tallie twisted her mind inside and out trying to figure out why things hadn't been different and what Jazz was going to do when he found out she wasn't at base. The silver mech had been banned from coming to Egypt with Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Arcee. Allie was bored out of her mind. She had only stopped asking if they were there yet when Thundercracker threatened to offline her. Then she had to point out that she was human and therefore kill and not offline was the correct term. That had started a round of arguing that had alleviated the boredom until Megatron had told them that if they didn't shut up he would throw them _all _out of the cargo plane.

As soon as they landed in Egypt Tallie knew they were in trouble. Just as she always knew when Allie was near she knew the other girl was extremely close. And were Alessia was trouble seemed to follow. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number even as Optimus Prime's body was dropped to the sand and then the plane landed delicately next to it. "Sideswipe we have a problem," she said the instant he answered.

"What exactly?" the prankster asked. Tallie slipped out of the open cargo bay of the plane to land in the sand.

"A big problem," she said just as a massive explosion echoed across the sandy area and they saw the form of a massive Decepticon coming across the sand. "That kind of a problem."

"Oh," Sideswipe said rather blankly. Tallie nodded. Oh was right. After a sight like that there really wasn't much else to say.


	5. Chapter Five: Waking The Fallen

Author's Note: Thanks to _Noella50881_ and _I am Blueberry_ (in a little bit) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Waking The Fallen<em>

"What exactly are we doing here?" Allie asked Skywarp in a whisper. She was whispering because Megatron had told them to be quiet and she was talking to Skywarp because that was whose shoulder she was sitting on currently.

"No idea," the purple and black Decepticon said.

"Shut up Barney," Thundercracker retorted. "We don't want Megatron to come and rip our heads off do we?" Allie snickered as Skywarp grumbled quietly about the nickname. It had come from the time she had added dark green blotches to go with his purple. She hadn't expected TC and Starscream to nickname him Barney; that had been an added bonus. Moments later Megatron came out holding something in a clawed hand and looking triumphant.

"The Fallen shall awaken once more," he roared and the Decepticons let out a ragged cheer, though not yet one of triumph. The Autobots had showed up far too often for them to be confidant of victory yet. "No to go wake the Fallen," Megatron said and led the group out into the burning Egypt sun.

"Autobots in the distance," Misfire called from where he had been keeping watch. Megatron growled in fury as unease swept through the Decepticon ranks.

"Devastator keep them away," Megatron ordered in an menacing growl and several Decepticons broke away from the main group to combine into something a good deal larger than Megatron and much more menacing looking. Allie shuddered slightly and looked away while Skywarp looked on in awe. Devastator had just left when another surprise arrived.

"Soundwave reporting Lord Megatron," a familiar voice droned. Soundwave! Allie felt a blaze of hope rise up through her though she didn't know why. Her guardian spared her a slight nod before focusing completely on Megatron.

"Soundwave, good," Megatron said distractedly, already walking toward what looked like a massive plume of sand. Soundwave looked at Allie who shrugged. She didn't have any idea what was going on. That was when Megatron reached the pile of sand and it literally exploded. Out of it rose a massive robot with glowing red eyes that looked as if it belong in the bottom of a slag head in the pit. Allie fingered her necklace, twisting it around in her hands nervously. Then she stared in shock as Megatron bowed to the Fallen. "Welcome back my master," he crooned.

"Freedom," the Fallen crowed. "Now to rid the Earth of the human race." Allie couldn't help it then; she laughed.

"You look like you belong in the bottom of a scrap heap and you're going to win a hundred year war?" she asked skeptically.

"I will destroy humanity," the Fallen sneered. "Starting with you." Allie suddenly became drastically shorter as Skywarp quickly put her down.

"Coward," she hissed at him before turning to the Fallen. "You'll regret this," she told the monstrous mech. Then she vanished. As she ran in the direction Devastator had gone she heard the Fallen roar in fury.


	6. Chapter Six: There was a plan

Author's Note: Thanks to _Duece_ (thanks so much for taking the time to review! Glad you like this and the others) and _I am Blueberry_ (no kidding!) for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: There was a plan...<em>

"So what exactly are we going to do about that?" Tallie asked, coming around the cargo plane which quickly took flight like a small bird away from a hawk. Tallie honestly didn't blame the pilot for flying away so quickly. If she had seen something like Devastator for the first time she would have run. As it was she had no choice but to stand and fight.

Ironhide looked shocked that she was there and Skids and Mudflap were too freaked out by the massive approaching 'Con to say anything. "Radio Lennox and see if we can get any air support?" Sideswipe suggested. Tallie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"With what radio dinglefod?"

"Oh," Sideswipe said, properly chastened. Then he noticed she was heading toward the ruins in between them and Devastator. "Where are you going?"

"To get help," Tallie called and then ran into the ruins. The soft sand made it hard to move fast and seeing Devastator so close to her was making it harder to run foreword. Finally she gave up looking ahead and looked at the ground. That was how she ran into her arch nemesis. They crashed to the ground with muffled grunts of pain and breathlessness before looking up into each other's eyes. Instant connection.

A low buzzing hum filled Tallie's head and pictures began to flash across like an old black and white movie. First was one of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Standing next to her was a man with brown hair the same color as Allie's. Then there was another baby who looked terribly like Allie. Finally she saw the same woman place a silver necklace around her and Allie's necks. "So you'll always know each other when you find one another again," she said with a soft, frightened smile. Then the pictures were gone and Tallie was left looking at the girl she had hated for so long.

"We're the same," Allie said in a slightly broken voice, a crystalline tear running down her cheek.

"Twins," Tallie finished for her. They stared at each other for a moment and then a kind of mutual understanding washed over them.

"Tell me," Allie ordered. Behind her sister's words Tallie heard another's.

_She's your older sister, even if by only a few seconds. Listen to her._ And Tallie did. "Optimus Prime's body is here in Egypt. Sam Witwickey and his girlfriend Mikaela may have a way to bring Optimus back but we have to keep Devastator away. We have to find Lennox to get air support."

"Then let's get moving," Allie said. And they did until orange smoke poured out around them. That was when they say the airplanes.

"Oh crap," Tallie said suddenly.

"So is there a plan here?" Allie asked, looking curious.

"There was a plan," Tallie replied, glancing at the incoming planes. "And that was it. Plan B?"

"Run like heck and hope we don't get shot?" Allie suggested.

"Good plan," Tallie said quickly as they both spun on their heels and ran. Hopefully the airplane would take care of Devastator. If not they still planned to be long gone. Being invisible or being able to use electricity did nothing to make one bullet proof.


	7. Chapter Seven: Activating Plan C

Author's Note: Thanks to _DamonBamon_ for reviewing the last chapter and _I am Blueberry_ for prodding me to get this one done! Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Activating Plan C<em>

"Sooo," Allie said slowly as they ran, still managing to drawl somehow.

"What?" Tallie snapped at her twin, pushing herself to move faster even though her body was aching. Maybe she should have listened to Jazz and stayed at the base.

"What's plan C?" Allie asked.

"I don't know," Tallie snapped. "I thought you were in charge of plan C."

"I came up with plan B. Why should I have to think of everything?"

"Because you're older."

"But I've been living with Decepticons."

"Oh, right," Tallie said, her mind whirring. That was when she saw Sideswipe and Ironhide. Near them was the soldiers and Mikaela. "You want to know Plan C?"

"Yeah," Allie said in a no duh tone of voice.

"Wing it," Tallie said and they both skidded the last few feet. That was when Tallie saw Sam's still body and the tears pouring down Mikaela's face. "Oh no," she whispered as Allie helped pull her up. "This is all wrong." Allie nodded, her expression grim. Tallie saw sparks drifting off her fingers and a strange thought hit her. What if she could restart Sam's heart?

"Try it," Allie said, somehow knowing what her twins was thinking. Tallie nodded and scrambled over to Sam lying so still on the ground. Her fingers spark and glowed with a wild energy. They connected with his chest and there was a wild flare between the two. And Sam's eyes snapped opened. He pulled in a deep breath as Tallie scrambled back, falling over, and the matrix reformed.

Sam nodded at her as Allie helped her up and ran over to Optimus. The matrix flew into the Autobot leader's chest and to the astonishment of all his optics came online. That was when something even more unexpected than a return from the dead happened. The Fallen warped right on Optimus Prime's chest and grabbed the matrix. "My matrix," he sneered and vanished.

"Ohhkay?" Tallie said, unable to think of anything else. "That was odd." That was when the last Prime collapsed.

"We're losing him," Ratchet called and Tallie sucked in a frightened breath.

"Here's the new plan C," Allie said suddenly. "I get the matrix while you keep Optimus alive until I can get back."

"Deal," Tallie said firmly as Allie vanished beside her. Her fingers were already glimmering with energy as she pressed them against Optimus' leg. They were going to make it through this alive. They had to.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unexpected Twists

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating! I got distracted with other stories. Thanks to _DamonBamon_, _Riptide2_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Nitrofrost2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Allie and Tallie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Unexpected Twists<em>

Allie had a pretty good idea of where the Fallen was. After all it was kind of hard not to guess where the solar harvester was. Now that she had been reunited with Tallie memories were drifting through her subconscious. Their parents had been working with Sector Seven when they were born. Their mother had been told she would not be able to have children but somehow she gave birth to twins after nine months of exposure to the All Spark. The birth had changed her and she had soon found out she was no longer ordinary. Around the All Spark she learned things including why the twins had been born. There was a Solar Harvester on Earth that would one day be activated after the All Spark was destroyed from this form. It would be the twins job to stop it from ever being activated.

Christine and her husband Howard, their mother and father, had argued over the twins destiny and gifts and eventually Christine had divorced Howard. The two had gone their separate ways but Christine had been hunted by Decepticons along with the twins. Knowing the end was soon to come Christine had left the twins in two separate places. She would never have guessed that Tallie would be taken in by Autobots and Allie by the very Decepticons who had killed Christine.

Talisa and Alessia MacKenna were truly unusual. Allie pushed herself further until she saw the Decepticons and the Fallen clutching the matrix. "With this I can activate the Solar Harvester and we can control everything," the Fallen said, red optics glowing with a power hungry glaze that Allie neither trusted nor liked. Slowly she climbed the steps of the pyramid, praying to anyone that was listening that this plan would work.

Then she raised her voice and said, "Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Instantly all the Decepticons jumped and the matrix actually flew out of the Fallen's hands. Allie dove for it and caught it in midair only to fall back to Earth with a thud. Her invisibility shut off and the Fallen growled.

"You," her snarled, turning to Megatron. "You should have disposed of her long ago."

"Of course you are right my master," Megatron said and Allie's lips curled in disgust. "I should have done just that."

"You wouldn't dare Megatron," a voice said, cold as ice, and a familiar hand picked Allie up. Soundwave. Megatron looked just as stunned as Allie felt. Soundwave placed Allie carefully behind him and the girl glanced at the matrix cupped in her hands and then at the mech in front of her. That was when Megatron powered up his fusion cannon. The blast seared straight through the communication director's armor and slammed in his spark, downing Soundwave in less than sixty second, Soundwave turned agonized optics to Allie and whispered, "Run." So with tears pouring down her face she ran because she had already made her choice, even if every step she took away from her guardian told her it was the wrong one.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Little Blackmail

Author's Note: Thanks to _Nitrofrost2_, _Noella50881_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: A Little Blackmail<em>

Tallie wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. Each breath was a heavy rasp that made her throat burn and her vision was blurry. That was when a familiar voice, as familiar as her own, announced, "Look what I have."

"The matrix," Tallie heard Ratchet said but she was only focusing on holding on.

"Just a few more seconds," a voice whispered. _Allie_. Cool hands held her up and a damp cheek rested against her own. Tallie forced a surge of power from her chest into Optimus just as the matrix was returned to his spark. The result threw everyone around back a few feet. Tallie blacked out for a few moments and when she came to Allie's tear streaked face was hovering blurrily in her vision.

"What's wrong?" she asked but Allie shook her head.

"The Prime is fine," she said. Tallie reached for her twin unconsciously and felt the flicker of something that it took her a moment to identify.

"What about Soundwave?" she asked softly, sitting up. Allie's face told her everything she needed to know. "I'm sorry," Tallie said.

"I'll make it through," Allie replied with a grim smile. "Now let's go get rid of that nasty machine."

"Umm, one problem. How are we gonna get there on time?" Tallie asked as her twin helped her up. The expression on Allie's face told her that her twin had no idea how they were gonna manage that. "I have an idea," she said suddenly with a wicked grin, glancing at Sideswipe who was standing not too far away. "Hey 'Sides."

"What?" he snapped and Tallie motioned him over, unable to push the smile off her face.

"I need a favor," she said. "One that could potentially get us in trouble."

"No," Sideswipe replied. "Whatever you're gonna say the answer is no."

"Then I'll inform Jazz it was you who helped me get here," Tallie said just as he had turned to leave. The frontliner froze and Allie snickered softly.

"You wouldn't," he said, sounding horrified.

"Oh most definitely," Tallie replied.

"Fine," he sighed, turning back to them. "What do I need to do?"

"We need to get to the pyramid," Allie said and Sideswipe glanced at the massive shape in the distance. "Fast."

"Fine," Sideswipe muttered again, checking to make sure no one was watching and shifting into his alt mode. "Get in." They obeyed, fighting off triumphant grins.


	10. Chapter 10:Destroying an Ancient Machine

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (I enjoyed the irony in that), _I am Blueberry_ (no kidding!), _Noella50881_ (:D), and _Nitrofrost2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Warning; I feel like this chapter rambles a bit. Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Destroying an Ancient Machine<em>

Sideswipe practically threw the twins out of his alt mode, shifting up and glaring at Tallie. "There," he snapped. "I did what you want. Now remember not to tell Jazz it was my idea to sneak you here."

"What was that?" Tallie asked her twin, pretending not to hear and grinning wickedly. "I didn't hear anything. Did you?"

"Wha-" Allie said, forcing herself to focus. "Oh, no. I didn't either."

"Please," Sideswipe grated out, hating every moment of it. Tallie let him hang a moment before responding.

"I promise," she said solemnly. "Now go help Ironhide before he gets slagged because he's old and slow. But don't tell him I said that or I _will_ inform Jazz that it was your idea." Sideswipe just shifted and tore off, leaving a choking cloud of dust behind him. The twins turned as one to the pyramid. "So how exactly do we get up there?" Tallie asked after a moment.

"The same way as him," Allie said, pointing to a figure standing farther up. "Climb." Tallie groaned but dutifully followed her twin up the pyramid. By the time they reached the mysterious figure both were panting and sweating like crazy.

"Remind me never to listen you again," Tallie said, forcing herself to stand. That was when she froze and stared with horror at the man in front of her who was eyeing her with an equal amount of astonishment.

"Do you want to save to world or not?" Allie asked sourly, straightening up. "Oh," she said suddenly as she looked between Tallie and the man. "Should I know him?"

"Allie this is Agent Simmons," Tallie said sourly.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Simmons sputtered, too stunned at the girl's sudden appearance to realize that he was being patronized.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tallie responded coolly.

"Destroying the mother of all Decepticons," Simmons said, motioning toward Devastator. "No idea what it's called but it's freakin' huge."

"Devastator and he's a gestalt," Allie said.

"More than one Cybertronian combined," Tallie explained quickly before Simmons could ask. "Listen, while you're at it can you get someone to destroy this pyramid."

"This pyramid," Simmons asked. "As in the one we're standing on?"

"Yes," Tallie said.

"No can do," he replied quickly. "I have no wish to be bombed."

"Listen Mr. Whatever the heck your name is," Allie snapped suddenly, getting in his face with her eyes blazing. "Under this very rock is a massive machine known as the Solar Harvester that will destroy our sun and ruin our planet if we don't blow it off the face of the Earth do I'd make that call."

"Yeah, sure," Simmons said weakly. "But as soon as I do we'd best start climbing down." Fifteen minutes later all three of them were careening down the pyramid, trying to get away before the bombs hit. They weren't as luck as they had hoped.

A massive blast struck the side of the pyramid and sent Tallie flying through the air. She expected to land hard on the sand but instead a massive metal hand carefully caught her and set her down. She turned and found herself looking at Soundwave. "You...you're still alive?" she asked, stunned.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said weakly. "Reason: Megatron is a poor shot when angry."

"Guess that explains why he always misses Optimus in battle then," Tallie said and the Decepticon actually chuckled. Tallie turned to look where the pyramid was then and froze. The stone was gone but the machine was not and the Fallen was headed straight for it, dragging Optimus. "This isn't good is it?" she asked.

"Wait," Soundwave said carefully and Tallie quickly looked around for what he might have spotted. Then she saw them. Agent Simmons was running in front of the Fallen, probably yelling something crazy, and the slight shimmer of heat had to be Allie. The Fallen roared in fury as the matrix was suddenly pulled from his hand and a nimble figure leapt into the air to be caught by a massive mechanical bird. Tallie was so focused on her twin that she didn't notice Devastator shaking and whirring until a massive boom rose up, sending a plume of heat and dust flying their direction. And when all cleared the spot where the Solar Harvester had once been was empty.

"What the heck?" Allie asked, coughing slightly as the mechanical bird dropped her.

"No idea," Tallie said weakly, glancing at the matrix glowing in her twin's hands. "Let me see that." Allie handed it over and then yelped, surprised, when her twin slipped it carefully into the gap where Soundwave's chest used to be. She applied a little of her own gift and a blaze of blue light rose up from the matrix just as Tallie passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	11. Chapter Eleven: No Place Like Home

Author's Note: Thanks to _Noella50881_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! This is the last chapter of Fated and I'll soon be ending Tallie and Allie's Rules of the Universe but there should be another story featuring Tallie and Allie that will show up soon enough. Enjoy and I own nothing but Tallie and Allie

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: No Place Like Home<em>

Tallie woke up on a plane with Allie clutching her hand. "What happened?" she asked numbly, brain trying to process the change in scenery.

"You brought Soundwave back and then you passed out," Allie said. "We're almost back now."

"Why aren't you with Soundwave?" Tallie asked, eyeing her twin curiously. Allie fidgeted and blushed before finally blurting out her reasons.

"Soundwave said to come with you since he was going back to the Decepticons and it wasn't safe for me to come with him. Besides I really wanted to stay with you and, brave as you may be, you wouldn't stand a chance being around the Decepticons," Allie blurted in a rush. Tallie stared at her twin for a moment before they both started snickering. Soon they were all out laughing and the noise drew Lennox up from his seat and back to them.

"Good; you're awake," he said, relief shining bright on his face. "I won't have to worry about Jazz killing me when we land in a couple minutes then." Tallie giggled and the major grinned at her before heading back up front. The plane dipped in a descent and then landed smoothly. The twins exchanged glances and the Tallie offered her hand to her twin and new friend.

"Ready to face the world and save Sideswipe from certain destruction?" she asked her twin who snickered. Their hands locked and they walked off the plane right behind Lennox and Epps. Jazz's optics locked on Tallie immediately and Sideswipe shot her a wary look. Tallie made a motion of sealing her lips and throwing away the key before turning to face her guardian.

"What the slag were ya thinkin' runnin' off like that," he asked. "Ya scared us half ta death."

"Scared him," Skids corrected and then shrank back as the saboteur glared at him. Tallie held in laughter as Allie squeezed her hand.

"And what is she doing here?" Mudflap asked, suddenly noticing Allie. All eyes were suddenly on the twins who exchanged knowing glances.

"Allow me to introduce my twin, Alessia MacKenna," Tallie said with a wide grin. "Now as nice as it is to be home I can't stay to talk. I've got to show Allie around." With that said she swept by the stunned soldiers and 'Bots who hadn't been in Egypt, a snickering Allie following her obediently. "Oh it's good to be home," Tallie said with a wide smile as she heard the laughter behind them. Allie just shook her head and smiled as they made their way up the stairs to Tallie's room and the spare room that would soon be Allie's.

"Just think," Allie said as they slipped into Tallie's room. "How much trouble we can get into if we work together?" Mikaela Banes smiled from her position at the base of the stairs as laughter rang down the hall, muffled by the sound of Tallie's door closing. It was good to be home.

_"I've been there; I've done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown. Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone .Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own. Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone. Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact there's only one place left I want to go. Who says you can't go home?"-Who Says You Can't Go Home, Bon Jovi_

The End?


End file.
